psiopsfandomcom-20200213-history
Edgar Barrett
Edgar Barrett, Master of Telekinesis, was a former Mindgate agent, instructor to Nick Scryer and later The General's top lieutenant within The Movement. Biography Early Life Little is known about Barrett's childhood, or the details of his early life. However, it is hinted he had a hard childhood, but in time came to join Mindgate when his power with Telekenisis came to their attention. He excelled in Psi training, and while he gained knowledge of and ability with all other known Psi powers, Barrett continued to specialise in Telekenisis. The Movement Barrett in time became disillusioned with Mindgate and its cooperation with the United Nations. With the end of the Cold War came a new age for Mindgate as agents from behind the Iron Curtain could now be reached. Barrett, however, had had enough of working for an agency that took orders from "humans"- governments run by people who had no Psi powers. He left Mindgate and joined The Movement, intrigued by its promise of elite status and power for all with Psi powers. Barrett, a physically as well as psychically powerful man, soon became The General's enforcer and top lieutenant. During Psi-Ops Welcome to the Movement In Welcome to the Movement Edgar was seen arguing with Jov Leonov in the latter's office. Barrett impatiently demanded that the production of meat puppets be sped up, as the General did not have time for delays or excuses. Leonov replied tersely that he understood, and that the General was already aware of the meat puppet plant's difficulties in perfecting the reprogramming process. Barrett reminded Leonov that the General expected his quotas to be met and left, leaving a visibly angry Leonov behind him. Unfinished Business In Unfinished Business, Edgar Barrett is at the same place as Nick. The Mindgate agent is able to listen in on a tense conversation between the General and Barrett, in which Barrett ironically pays a compliment to his old partner, by warning the General "He's one of the best." The General admits Nick was always powerful with Psi- something Krieger himself has never had. The conversation takes a dangerous turn when the General threatens Barrett as he leaves to oversee the fusion of the Monolith in Hong Kong: "For that we need Luna One, or all we have worked for will be thrown away like garbage. Get it done! Or your bloated corpse will find its way to the trash heap as well!" Barrett, seething with rage at the General's words, takes his anger out on the two Meat Puppets accompanying him, lifting them up in the air and crushing them with his Psi powers. Barrett then exits the room, leaving the bloody remains- and the MP's ID and area access cards- behind him. Assembling the Pieces In Assembling the Pieces Nick confronted Barrett within a factory on the Black Sea, one of many fronts for Movement operations. Barrett and Nick argue briefly, with Barrett fully remembering his days with Mindgate, while Nick's memory is still fragmented and recovering. Barrett argues that the Movement is the way of the future, and that The General will lead all gifted with Psi powers to dominate the world of tomorrow. When Nick retorts that Barrett and the General cannot carry out their plans without Luna One, Barrett responds smugly, and Tonya Blake- posing as her twin sister Sarah- briefly comes into the room, showing Luna One is back in the hands of The Movement, then leaves. Nick nonetheless refuses to join Barrett, and the two battle- mostly using Telekenesis- inside the factory, and then outside in a railroad yard. Here a highlight of Barrett's immense strength with Telekenisis is shown- during the fight in the rail yard, Barrett lifts shipping crates, 50-gallon drums, and even railroad cars with ease. Nick is not able to truly defeat Barrett, but fights until Barrett becomes bored and leaves, stating that he has "business elsewhere". As he leaves, Barrett reminds Nick that he, too, remembers their old partnership, but also reminds him that Mindgate is gone forever. He then repeats his offer to Nick of membership in the Movement: "I gave you a choice. The offer is still open." The Ultimate Power and Death By The Ultimate Power he is The General's last agent. Finding him deep within the alien facility, Nick confronts his old partner over his actions. Barrett becomes furious when Nick accuses him of betraying the free world Mindgate fought for, retorting that the "free world" Nick refers to was only meant for ordinary humans, who despite accepting the aid of those wielding Psi powers, viewed them with distrust and suspicion. Barrett shouts, "They USED us! Used us for their own ends and discarded us when we became a problem! Or have you forgotten THAT as well?" Nick, now having recovered all his memories, responds with a different story- Nick fought the General's plans while all three men were in Mindgate, and at the same time actively opposed Barrett's hunger for power and ruling the psi elite. Ending the confrontation, Barrett declares, "The General and I are going to acquire the ultimate power! No one can stop us! Soon all the world will worship us as gods!" In the central chamber where The General is preparing to use the fully-assembled Monolith to acquire Psi powers, Barrett uses a TK amplifying machine to move the moon into the needed position. The process leaves him exhausted, however, so he is too slow to respond when The General aims a pistol at his head. Remarking that "true power is not meant to be shared", The General shoots Barrett and kills him, revealing that he had never once intended to share the Monolith's power with Barrett. Psi Powers Edgar Barret was one of the most powerful psi agents ever. His Telekinesis is so powerful he could, with help from a TK amplifier, move the moon. He used his powers mostly to move things around but can also use them to crush and send out a shockwave. He may also use TK as a bullet shield. Barret will deploy the following powers in his duel against Scryer: During Phase 1: * Telekinetic Item Launch: Barrett will throw nearby pieces of scrap metal at Scryer. * Telekinetic Body Drop: If Scryer gets too close to Barrett, Barrett will psionically haul Scryer into the air and dump him on the ground, though not particularly damaging Scryer much in the process. During Phase 2: * Telekinetic Item Launch: The items available for Barrett to launch include not only the crates and explosives-drums that are also available for Scryer to throw, but also trailers (significantly more damaging) or even trucks and railcars (which guarantee Scryer's death should the projectile connect). *Orbital Slash Field: Barrett deploys this if Scryer closes physical distance. Note, however, that it is far more damaging than the Telekinetic Body Drop. Boss battle First stage This consists of throwing scrap metal at Barret until he rips out a section of machinery and escapes. Second stage This consists of dodging thrown containers, railway cars and boxes. Getting too close will result in being knocked back by a shock wave, trying to climb a tower will result in being thrown across the area. Throwing boxes and barrels at Barett is the only way to damage him; firearms will not do much damage. When his health is low a cutscene will play, wherein Barrett throws Nick to the ground and flees the area by plane. Notes * As is the case with all bosses, Barrett is immune to Mind Control. If Scryer attempts such a thing, Barrett will scoff, "Mind Control?! Hah!". * Scryer can do little damage to Barrett with firearms attacks during their duel. Curiously, Barrett's near-immunity to firearms assault ends up being catastrophically absent when General Kreiger shoots him later in the storyline - most likely due to a combination of exhaustion and his having been surprised by the General. Category:Characters Category:Movement Members Category:Deceased Characters